Shiny Deadly Love OneShot
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: [Diakko] Diana Cavendish estaba acostumbrada a la muerte, a la putrefacción, a los crímenes inhumanos que se cometían a diario, pero verlos de cerca, siendo perpetrados por esa persona tan importante para ella, le resultaba casi imposible de resistir. El miedo la consumía por dentro al igual que otro sentimiento guardado en lo mas profundo de su ser.
1. Prologo

Shiny Deadly Love - Brillante amor mortal

 _Prologo_

Sintió la sangre, cálida, sobre su rostro.

Las gotas resbaladizas pasando por sus mejillas, embarcándose en un camino hacía sus labios.

No pudo evitar pasar su lengua por la zona, saboreándola.

Solo podía sonreír.

Sonreír tanto que sentía que su cara no era suya. Ajena. Extraña.

Pasó las manos por los trozos de carne regados por el suelo, disfrutando de la sensación placentera de aquellos montículos viscosos en la yema de sus dedos. Disfrutando del rojo carmín en sus manos. En sus brazos.

En el suelo.

En las paredes.

En las ventanas.

Si, había hecho un desastre.

Pero era parte de su acto.

Si, su acto para hacer a todos felices.

Sonrió con calidez.

La calidez que siempre le daba el ver a alguien sonreír con su actuación.

Acarició la hoja metálica y tomó la navaja ya manchada de sangre. Volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios. Siempre se sentía bien aquel sabor en su boca.

Aquel sabor ajeno.

Con su mano libre tocó el rostro de aquel hombre. Sus mejillas pálidas. Su nariz puntiaguda. Sus cejas prominentes. Su cabello negro como el carbón. Sus labios sonrosados.

¿Por qué no sonreía?

"Deberías sonreír. Tus victimas estarían sonriendo de felicidad al verte expurgar tus pecados."

Metió el filo de la navaja en la boca de esa cabeza ya desprendida de su sitio, y comenzó a cortar las esquinas, rebanando las mejillas.

La mandíbula cayó por su propio peso al no tener músculos que la mantuviesen intacta.

Soltó una risa y se alejó un poco, admirando su obra.

"Todos deberían sonreír al hacerse justicia."

Soltó un suspiro.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sin estar realmente pendiente de mantener su asiento limpio.

Miró al frente, observando aquellas ventanas donde podía ver toda esa oscura y tenebrosa ciudad, así como unas luces de colores se movían en la distancia. También podía oír las sirenas en la lejanía.

A veces solo quería apagar ese sonido como si se tratara de un televisor.

Incluso siendo quien era, a veces las sirenas la ponían nerviosa, así como en otras la hacían sentir en casa.

Debía ser la culpa.

Se quedó mirando los rasguños que su invitado había hecho en el piso.

Él se había divertido a pesar de todo. No merecía tal diversión, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ese hombre. Para que se fuera feliz. Completo. Realizado.

Escuchó los pasos haciendo eco a la distancia, así como el sonido oxidado del pomo de la puerta.

De pronto toda la oscuridad de la habitación se vio opacada por la luminosidad de una linterna. Tener esa luz apuntándola sin duda era algo que perturbaba su concentración.

No le gustaba que alguien interrumpiera sus actos.

"Atsuko, lo volviste a hacer."

Se sentía a la defensiva en aquel momento, pero era solo temporal. Sabía quién era. Y por ser quien era, no podía odiarla. Ella no merecía un trato así luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

Si hubiese sido alguien más, debería haber atacado.

Sus ojos solo podían ver la silueta desde la posición en la que estaba, sin embargo, no tenía siquiera que mirarla, porque podía saber de inmediato cada movimiento y gesto de ella, incluso podía saber con claridad que mirada le estaba dando.

La conocía demasiado.

"No puedo dejar de hacer esto, Diana, sabes que estoy cumpliendo mis sueños, sabes que estoy haciendo justicia."

Se levantó del sofá y caminó por la habitación. Las tablas resonaban, ya apolilladas y dañadas, pero estaba acostumbrada al sonido. En parte, le agradaba. Era como las sirenas, le perturbaban, pero eran parte de su hogar.

Ese edificio roto y maltrecho era su segundo hogar.

Ahí sus invitados podían gritar de emoción cuanto quisieran.

Ojalá otras personas, como aquel hombre, pudiesen oírlo y unirse a la presentación, así hacer justicia de inmediato, pero sería algo difícil de lograr. Debía ser cuidadosa. Debía seguir el camino correcto. Incluso la rubia estaría en contra de algo tan estrambótico. No quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

No quería perder su puesto.

Al menos Diana no se aterraba con sus actuaciones.

Diana estaba acostumbrada a la muerte.

Miró la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

La sonrisa de Diana no era como la de él, como la de los otros. Ella no era como los demás.

Se acercó lo suficiente para tapar con su mano la fuente de luz. Todo su alrededor terminó iluminado por pequeños visos de luz amarilla con manchas rojas. Había manchado la linterna con sangre, pero aun así le gustaba aquella vista, era casi artística.

Sonrió.

Nunca estaría harta de hacer ese tipo de arte. De hacer sonreír a su público. De cumplir sus sueños.

"A veces siento que no podré seguir acompañándote…"

Sus ojos azules parecían opacos. Debía ser la oscuridad del ambiente.

Su rostro estaba tan sobre controlado como de costumbre, cualquiera lo diría, pero la conocía lo suficiente para leer la tristeza en sus ojos. Empezaba a ponerse ansiosa al respecto, la comprendía. Las cosas se habían salido de control con el pasar del tiempo.

Lamentaba haberla metido en eso, y Diana lo tenía claro.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Pues yo podría hacer esto toda mi vida."

No podía mostrarse deprimida, o solo empeoraría las cosas.

Soltó una risa y se alejó lentamente. Pero estaba haciéndolo bien. Estaba haciendo justicia, y solo lo hacía cuando la placa no era suficiente. Seguía siendo ella misma. Seguía haciendo lo correcto.

Pero había algo bello en todo eso.

Solo quería seguir mirando las ventanas. Sin duda las manchas rojas en el cristal, las piezas viscosas y el charco de sangre frente a ella le daban una imagen asombrosa. La cabeza degollada sonriente le daba aún más gloria a su obra.

Se había acostumbrado al arte.

Chariot estaría orgullosa de ella.


	2. Oneshot

_**Shiny Deadly Love - Brillante amor mortal**_

 _One-Shot_

Diana Cavendish miró la escena frente a ella.

El ventanal ensangrentado.

Las piezas humanas cercenadas.

La cabeza sonriente que daba un aire de ritual religioso.

La linterna en su mano ahora manchada de sangre ajena.

Y la chica de cabello castaño que reía sin control mientras admiraba su obra.

¿Cómo había llegado a convertirse en ese monstruo?

Miró al suelo, observando las tablas mancilladas y apolilladas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más resistirían el peso de aquellos actos enfermos?

No quería mirar a la chica.

No quería.

¿Por qué seguía a su lado?

Apagó la luz de la linterna, siendo consiente que quedaría a merced de la oscuridad, a la merced de aquella asesina frente a ella, pero no podía seguir soportando los rayos de luz teñidos de rojo.

Parte de ella creía en la posibilidad de encontrar a Akko bajo la piel de esa extraña.

Sintió la mirada carmesí sobre ella.

Esos ojos intensos. Esos ojos…

Quería recordar esos ojos, cuando tenían esa inocencia y pureza característica.

Si, quería recordarla como en aquel tiempo.

No podía abandonarla.

No podía.

Aun recordaba aquellos años.

Aun recordaba cuando llegó la noticia, a su laboratorio forense, que había una nueva policía en los pisos superiores. Una chica que había dado que hablar.

Solo escuchaba los rumores de los policías que trabajaban directamente con ella, y bajaban a revisar los cuerpos y la evidencia que tenía en su laboratorio. Ellos hablaban de aquella chica que parecía no tener las capacidades para estar ahí. Hablaban de una chica que no era la indicada para el puesto.

Se burlaban.

Se reían sin tapujos.

Una chica sin talento que quería ser detective.

¿Tan patética era aquella chica?

Pasaron semanas hasta que al fin pudo conocerla.

Para al fin ponerles un rostro a los molestos rumores.

"¡Disculpa! ¡Me mandaron a recoger los resultados de la chica encontrada en el cerro!"

Dio un salto al escuchar la voz.

La chica había entrado de manera brusca al laboratorio. Su voz parecía sacada de una adolescente atolondrada. Sus ojos se veían llenos de brillo y emoción, así como un dejo inocente en los carmesí. Su sonrisa impecable deslumbraba sin parar.

Su traje estaba desarreglado, se notaba que había corrido hasta el laboratorio desde la sala policial que quedaba tres pisos arriba. Incluso llevaba en su mano sus artículos personales, como su pistola y su placa, como si los hubiese perdido durante la carrera.

Supo de inmediato que era aquella la misma chica de los rumores.

Tomó la hoja de resultados y se acercó a la chica para darle el papel, esta tomó la hoja sin dejar de sonreírle, pero no se la pasó por completo.

Probablemente no tenía idea con quien hablaba, también quería darle un nombre a la desconocida oficial.

"Sé que eres nueva aquí, soy Diana Cavendish, médico forense."

La chica la miró con sorpresa. Su rostro era muy expresivo, debía ser muy contrastante al propio.

"¡Cierto! Soy Atsuko Kagari, oficial de policía y futura detective."

Vio la seguridad en su rostro.

Ahora entendía porque todos se burlaban de ella. Tanta seguridad en su mirada, tanta ingenuidad, debía ser la razón por la que todos sus colegas perdían los estribos.

Recibió otra sonrisa de la chica antes de que saliera corriendo por la puerta del laboratorio.

¿Hasta qué punto llegaría esa felicidad?

Por lo que había escuchado, probablemente no sería tan fácil que le dieran el puesto, considerando la competencia que había entre los oficiales por convertirse en detectives. Considerando la opinión que tenían todos de ella.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando de pensar en aquello.

No estaba en su jurisdicción ninguno de los asuntos policiales.

Se encargó de llevar el cuerpo limpio y analizado de la víctima hasta la morgue. Debían ser cerca de las once de la noche, y su cuerpo parecía empezar a fatigarse. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, a menos que la llamaran para analizar alguna otra víctima encontrada por los alrededores.

Se sacó la bata y la colgó del perchero, así como tomó su bolso con sus artículos personales.

Iba a salir cuando vio algo poco usual en una de las mesas del laboratorio.

Una pistola.

Una placa.

Una identificación.

Atsuko Kagari.

Frunció el ceño al ver como la chica había abandonado sus cosas en el laboratorio forense. Quizás era otra de las razones por la que los demás hacían mofa de ella.

Tomó las cosas y las metió en su bolso.

No tenía problema en ir a dejarlas, de todas formas, tenía que subir el ascensor para salir del edificio.

Realmente la chica tenía el cerebro en otro lugar.

Llegó al segundo piso, donde estaban los oficiales. No había muchas personas por el cambio de turno y el reciente caso que los tenía a todos corriendo de un lugar a otro. No solía ir a ese lugar, a menos que le dijeran que entregara resultados de la autopsia a algún detective en particular, pero ya había olvidado la sensación cálida de estar ahí arriba, completamente diferente del frio glacial del laboratorio y la morgue que a esa altura eran su segundo hogar.

La vio de inmediato. En aquella sala llena de escritorios, teléfonos, pizarras, cubículos, corriendo de un lugar a otro. Apenas sonaba un teléfono, ella corría, aunque estuviese al otro lado del lugar, solamente para contestar a tiempo.

Era dedicada, no podía negarlo.

Se quedó mirándola un par de minutos, por el simple hecho de que siempre que iba a acercarse, otro teléfono sonaba y ella corría para contestar.

Luego de un rato la vio sentarse en uno de los escritorios mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

Parecía que la habían dejado a cargo de algo tan ínfimo como contestar los llamados en vez de un trabajo mas importante.

"Me van a despedir si se enteran."

La escuchó decir, mientras vio en sus ojos una tristeza palpable.

Realmente era muy expresiva.

No había nadie alrededor, así que se acercó.

Ninguna dijo palabra alguna, pero ambas hicieron contacto visual con la otra.

Abrió su bolso, mostrándole a la oficial lo que había dentro.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de manera automática.

"Olvidaste esto en el laboratorio."

No alcanzó a hacer nada. Solo sintió los brazos cálidos en su cuello. La sensación extraña de un abrazo. Algo que claramente no solía obtener de sus cercanos, mucho menos de alguien que acababa de conocer.

Los ojos carmín la observaban con gratitud, incluso parecían estar humedecidos por la emoción.

"¡Me salvaste la vida, Diana!"

Frunció los labios ante tal demostración de confianza, pero no fue capaz de señalarle su falta de respeto. Seguía siendo un oficial de policía después de todo, aunque no lo pareciera.

"Solo tenga más cuidado con sus cosas, oficial Kagari."

La chica dio un salto y rio.

"¡Dime Akko! Tendré mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, lo juro."

Esa sonrisa despreocupada.

Esa mirada llena de optimismo.

Desconocía si esa extranjera podía ser detective, pero no tenía duda de que iba a esforzarse por conseguir lo que quería.

Para cumplir su sueño.

Se la topó un par de veces en los meses siguientes.

Cada vez parecía más concentrada. Mas hábil. Mas madura.

Incluso los rumores cambiaban de rumbo.

Sonrió cuando Akko llegó a su laboratorio un viernes en la noche.

"¡Diana! ¡Adivina!"

No la miró, porque sabía con exactitud quien era. Por su voz. Por el sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo. Por la fuerza con la que abría la puerta.

Se notaba entusiasmada, y no parecía ser por el papeleo que había bajado a buscar.

Sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a su presencia en el laboratorio, incluso algunas veces disfrutaba de su compañía cuando revisaba los cuerpos, aunque era únicamente un incesante parloteo quejumbroso y nauseas sobreactuadas.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?"

Sintió a la chica soltar un quejido molesto.

"Oh, vamos, adivina."

"Hay una gran probabilidad de sucesos que podrían ocurrir en esa fecha del año, además del azar. Me llevaría un tiempo analizar todas las posibilidades."

Revisó los resultados del ADN de los sospechosos con la sangre encontrada en la escena del crimen e imprimió los resultados. Le tendió el papel a la chica, recibiendo su mirada desanimada en respuesta. Había arruinado la emoción de su juego infantil, pero tenía que ser honesta, no tenía tiempo para analizar la situación, de todas formas, no estaba acostumbrada a la simpleza y la improvisación del juego.

Rodó los ojos al ver la mueca de pena y aquel puchero en la cara de la chica.

Simplemente no podía contra eso.

"De acuerdo, ¿Tiene que ver con la policía?"

Akko sonrió y asintió.

Puso la mano en su mentón y meditó un poco. Adivinar era difícil.

"Considerando tu emoción, ¿Tiene que ver con algún puesto desocupado?"

Recibió una sonrisa aún más grande.

"¡Si! Algunos detectives van a retirarse a fin de mes, algunos en retiro y otros subirán de puesto, así que habrá unos puestos desocupados para detective, así que postularé."

Le dio una leve sonrisa.

Iba a ser arduo, pero tenía confianza en que la chica no perdería la fe y se esforzaría al máximo, de todas formas, ella siempre era así.

Sintió las manos cálidas agarrando las suyas.

"¡Deséame suerte! Aunque lo lograré de todas maneras."

Sus mejillas ardieron ante la cercanía.

Últimamente le pasaba a menudo.

No quería pensar que…

La vio salir despedida por la puerta del laboratorio, dejando los resultados del ADN en la mesa, los que supuestamente tenía que buscar en un principio.

Soltó un suspiro.

A veces se veía tan cambiada, y luego parecía seguir siendo la misma oficial despistada de siempre.

Lo otro que recordaba con claridad era aquella noche en aquel bar cercano a la estación de policía.

La música suave.

El olor a madera y a comida recién hecha.

Su copa chocando con la de ella.

Su sonrisa y la nueva placa reluciente en la mesa.

"Felicidades."

No había otra cosa que pudiese decir, y encontraba que las palabras no eran suficientes siquiera, pero para Akko, esas palabras eran lo que ella necesitaba oír.

"Gracias por todo, Diana. Realmente me has ayudado mucho."

Sintió el roce en una de sus manos. Como el pulgar ajeno rozaba el dorso de su mano. El simple gesto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Su voz tembló, así que carraspeó antes de responder. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no observarla directamente a los ojos.

"No hice nada. Todo fue gracias a tu determinación."

Su estómago se revolvió cuando Akko movió sus dedos hasta lograr entrelazarlos con los suyos.

"No fui la única que creyó en mí, tú también lo hiciste, y eso fue muy valioso para mí."

Negó con el rostro.

¿Por qué recordaba las sensaciones en su estómago ahora que estaba frente a esa hazaña sanguinolenta?

¿Por qué recordaba a la cálida Akko en un momento así?

Esa ya no era Akko.

Frunció los labios, viéndose sumergida en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué pasa, Diana? ¿Te sientes mal?"

Dio un salto al verla cerca.

Ya no era lo mismo.

Ahora sentía miedo.

Quiso retroceder, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba congelado. Casi como si sus pies estuviesen atornillados a ese piso endeble.

Solo podía distinguir con claridad el brillo en los ojos carmín.

Así como podía ver el brillo en la placa y en la pistola, ambos objetos enganchados en su cinto.

Tenía miedo, sí.

Mucho.

Las manos de Atsuko se posaron en sus mejillas.

El olor nauseabundo a sangre putrefacta llegó a su nariz, pero esto ya no le molestaba, estaba demasiado acostumbrada al olor de la muerte.

El calor en las manos seguía siendo el mismo, no importaba cuando tiempo pasara.

El calor seguía provocándole lo mismo en sus entrañas.

Con un solo tacto, dejaba de lado sus sensaciones anteriores.

Había muchos cambios en la Akko que conocía, sobre todo cuando tenía un arma en sus manos, pero era casi mágico como aun podía ver a la antigua en sus ojos, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra.

Odiaba sentirse así.

Lo odiaba.

"No tengas miedo, Diana. Yo te protegeré de esos aguafiestas."

Una de sus manos ahora apuntaba a aquella cabeza inerte.

Un hombre muerto.

Un hombre asesinado.

¿Por qué no sentía pena?

Quizás el trabajar en la morgue la había hecho inmune al sufrimiento ajeno.

No, no era eso.

Atsuko seguía siendo una detective. Akko seguía siendo una persona que velaba por la felicidad de otros, por la justicia, por proteger al débil.

Sabía que esa persona, que ahora estaba cortada en pedazos, había sido alguien que merecía aquel trato. Quizás no merecía una muerte sangrienta y dolorosa, pero la justicia no había hecho un buen trabajo, así que Atsuko Kagari había extendido su condena.

Ella lo había hecho pagar.

¿Porque una detective hacía eso?

La respuesta era simple.

Chariot Du Nord.

Una mujer que había sido detective hace años. Nadie hablaba de ella en las estaciones de policía. Nadie que hubiese tenido contacto con ella en el pasado diría una palabra. Había sido marginada de ese mundo.

Y no era de asombrarse, ya que sus métodos de justicia eran demasiado tortuosos e inhumanos para ser tomados como buenos.

No supo en qué momento se volvió común el escuchar a Akko hablar de esa mujer.

¿Fue siempre una obsesión, o lo fue siendo conforme pasaba el tiempo? ¿Conforme ella llevaba más días siendo una detective?

No tenía respuesta alguna.

Todo gatilló un día en el que Akko estuvo tras la pista de un sospechoso de asesinato. Había cometido muchos crímenes, pero no había evidencia suficiente para inculparlo.

Recordaba claramente el tener a la chica frente a ella, ambas revisando las pruebas en el laboratorio.

"Él fue, estoy segura."

Solo podía mirarla con duda. No había evidencia suficiente y había otros sospechosos.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que fue él?"

La mirada de Akko era tan segura, segura y molesta.

"Porque lo vi en su rostro, en sus ojos, en esa sonrisa estoica. Él fue y no voy a detenerme hasta que pague por lo que hizo."

A veces pensaba que Akko no se tomaba en serio su trabajo. Que lo veía como un juego, pero en aquellos momentos, donde estaba tan metida en un caso, se le notaba la pureza de sus actos.

Pureza.

El hombre salió en libertad. No hubo pruebas suficientes y no pudieron sacarle información. Cuatro cuerpos desfigurados en la morgue, de los cuales no se hizo justicia.

La detective estuvo completamente rota después de eso.

Su ánimo parecía disminuir con el paso de los días.

Ya no conversaban.

Incluso ya no salían a comer.

Pero un día, sin previo aviso, estando recostada leyendo en su sala de estar ya pasada la media noche, recibió una extraña llamada.

Era de Akko.

No recibió respuesta, solo se escuchaban ruidos extraños.

Un llamado de alerta.

Temió en aquel momento que algo malo le había ocurrido, así que rastreó la ubicación de donde se había hecho la última llamada y no dudó en salir en su auto en la búsqueda de la chica.

No hubiese armado tanto caos de no haber sido por el cambio drástico en la condición de la detective. No quería pensar en que iba a cometer suicidio. Necesitaba evitar lo que sea que aquella chica pudiese hacer. Conociéndola, podía hacer lo que sea.

Siempre había sido muy espontánea.

Llegó a un edificio abandonado. Era la una de la mañana, y todo parecía estar en penumbra. El lugar estaba muy alejado del centro, y los alrededores no eran concurridos en lo absoluto. Estaba acordonado con cintas de peligro. No dudaba que la fachada caería en pedazos en cuestión de tiempo.

¿Quién estaría ahí dentro?

Drogadictos.

Pandilleros.

Asesinos.

¿Qué buscaba?

No lo tenía claro.

Las paredes dañadas estaban llenas de dibujos y marcas de pandillas. Había botellas regadas por el suelo, habitaciones con colchones y fogatas improvisadas.

Pero en la primera planta no había nada.

Subió por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, guiándose con la linterna de su celular. No quería caerse, pisar algo extraño o simplemente toparse con alguien en ese oscuro lugar.

El último piso era su objetivo. Era el lugar al que iría una suicida, de ser ese el caso.

Llegó al último piso, el sexto, con su respiración entrecortada. El aire se volvía más denso. El oxígeno cada vez más sucio.

El olor era una especie de putrefacción, humo, suciedad, alcohol, sudor, e incluso a muerte.

Ese edificio parecía abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

Marcó el número de Akko y esperó.

Un sonido hizo eco en la lejanía.

Avanzó, siguiendo el sonido, hasta llegar a una habitación cerrada.

La puerta se veía tan dañada como las otras, pero al menos cumplía su función principal, que era aislar la habitación.

Tomó el pomo oxidado y lo giró.

La puerta dio un chirrido y las tablas crujieron.

Vio el rostro de Akko dentro de la habitación.

Vio su rostro sorprendido.

Se acercó a ella, casi corriendo, en su corazón seguía el miedo de haberla perdido de una u otra forma.

Pero la había perdido.

"¿Diana? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí? Me preocupó tu llamada."

La chica miró a todos lados, buscando el teléfono.

"Quizás llamé de casualidad."

Akko se movió de su lugar y se agachó, buscando su teléfono, tanteando en la oscuridad.

Ahora que no tenía a la chica en frente, podía ver el enorme ventanal, donde se veían las luces de la ciudad a la lejanía.

Podía ver el paisaje.

Luego solo sintió horror.

Un escalofrío recorriéndole por toda la espina dorsal.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, al igual que su cuerpo.

Sintió el aire aún más denso, así como el olor metálico en el ambiente.

No podía moverse en lo absoluto.

Una parte de su cuerpo quería gritar y correr, pero su garganta parecía taponeada y sus piernas parecían ajenas.

"¿Te sorprendiste por la vista?"

Desvió la mirada de la escena para mirar a la chica que estaba al lado suyo, mirando hacía el ventanal con una mueca de felicidad. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto en todo ese tiempo.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

Sus manos, con guantes de látex, sostenían su celular. La luz del aparato dejó ver las manchas brillantes de sangre en el rostro de la chica, así como en los guantes, así como en su ropa.

"… ¿Qué…que hiciste?"

Creyó que con la presión en su garganta no podía emitir palabra alguna, pero no fue el caso.

Tenía miedo.

Pero su curiosidad iba en aumento.

Las preguntas eran demasiadas.

"Hice justicia, Diana. Me convertí en detective para ver a todos felices, para darle justicia a todas esas personas en la morgue. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo."

Sus ojos se veían tan orgullosos con su trabajo. Tan felices. Tan auténticos.

Los mismos ojos que vio cuando le llevó sus cosas.

Los mismos ojos cuando se liberaron los puestos de detective.

Los mismos ojos que tenía cuando se volvió una detective real.

Ahora tenía esa mirada. Ahora que había matado a una persona.

Ella sabía de la muerte. Conocía la muerte. Trabajaba con la muerte. Sabía que había torturado a ese hombre, sabía que le había hecho cosas horribles. Solo tenía que mirar la sangre derramada a borbotones por toda esa habitación. Solo tenía que mirar los rasguños en la madera. Solo tenía que observar los trozos de carne en cada lugar.

"Chariot estaría orgullosa de mí."

Si, lo estaría.

A Chariot le encantaba ver sonreír a la gente. Le encantaba que todos sonrieran al final de sus vidas.

Le encantaba degollar a sus víctimas, usando la palabra justicia para darse el permiso de cometer aquellos pecados contra la humanidad. Le encantaba cortar las mejillas de las personas para darles aquella imagen de una sonrisa sobreactuada.

Por eso Chariot había desaparecido. Por eso Chariot era buscada por muchos a la vez que había sido marginada de la sociedad por sus horrendos actos.

Y ahora en la actualidad...Akko había heredado su puesto.

Se había vuelto su semejante.

Atsuko Kagari era Chariot.

Se había convertido en una detective que se manchaba las manos con tal de hacer pagar a aquellas personas nefastas y criminales.

Convirtiéndose a sí misma en una criminal.

¿Cuántas veces se había encontrado en esa situación?

¿Cuántas veces se había visto entrar en esa habitación deshecha?

¿Cuántos cuerpos habían sido aniquilados entre esas paredes?

Bajo toda esa sangre, aun podía sentir el aroma de Akko.

Bajo esas manos manchadas de sangre, aún estaba el calor de Akko.

Bajo esa apariencia temible, aun podía sentir a la antigua Akko.

La dulce Akko.

La temeraria Akko.

La justiciera Akko.

La amable Akko.

La temperamental Akko.

Akko no estaba enferma.

Akko no había enloquecido.

Akko no había cambiado.

Ella seguía sus sueños tal y como lo había hecho en un principio. Aún seguía viendo el mundo de la misma manera. Aún seguía siendo una detective honorable. Aún seguía siendo la misma fuera de ese maloliente lugar.

Akko no era el problema.

No había nada malo con Atsuko Kagari.

El problema era ella misma. La médica forense, Diana Cavendish.

Ella era la enferma. Ella era la loca.

¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor abrumador de la detective. Sintiendo el contacto en sus mejillas, en sus manos. Sintiendo la frente ajena en la suya.

No había un gesto que la calmara tanto como ese.

Todos sus miedos desaparecían.

El temor.

La ansiedad.

Estaba loca.

Estaba loca, porque no importaba las cosas que Akko hiciera, siempre ignoraba sus actos. La perdonaba, le daba la razón. Siempre terminaba pensando en lo capaz que era ella. En cómo podía hacer todo con solo creer en sí misma. Como podía hacer que todo saliera como quería.

A veces sentía envidia.

Pero en otros momentos, solo sentía la calidez de poder estar a su lado.

Porque si ese día hubiese corrido. Si ese día se hubiese puesto en su contra. Quizás hubiese sido su ultimo día a su lado.

Y no quería aquello.

En esos últimos meses, su compañía lo era todo.

Sonrió, mientras los dedos de la detective acariciaban su nuca y sus propias manos se aferraban a la ropa manchada y humedecida de la chica.

Probablemente a esa altura su rostro estaría manchado de sangre ajena, al igual que sus manos, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Probablemente estaría convirtiéndose nuevamente en una cómplice de aquellos actos horrendos, como millares de veces.

Pero así eran las cosas. Estaba loca.

Había enloquecido.

No podía alejarse de ella. No quería.

Estaba enamorada de ella.

…De una asesina serial.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Espero les gustara esta corta historia.**_

 _ **Escribí el prólogo de repente, sin ton ni son, así que quise darle forma y salió esta pequeña historia.**_

 _ **Tengo tres historias en proceso, así que parte de mi quería escribir algo corto e intenso, y justamente empecé a ver Little Witch Academia de nuevo, pero ahora con mi waifu, así que me ayudó a revitalizar mi amors por la pareja.**_

 _ **Síganme en mis redes sociales para enterarse de nuevos proyectos.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
